The Decimation
by mimichanMC
Summary: Después de un chasquido de dedos él mundo parecía derrumbarse, pero la mitad del mismo seguía se pie y debía seguir adelante. una pequeña crónica de los eventos de End Game en el universo de MLB, spoilers de EG si aún no la has visto.
1. Chasquido

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro. El UCM pertenece también a Disney._

_: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

**_Chasquido_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

_ Chasquido_

— Deberíamos estar allí.

Marinette casi restregó el teléfono celular con la transmisión en vivo, en el rostro del Maestro Fu. La chica no era naturalmente una persona tan agresiva, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Estaba demasiado asustada para las sutilezas en ese momento.

La nave extraterrestre que había aterrizado aparatosamente sobre la cuidad de Nueva York estaba en cada noticiero, probablemente del mundo entero y la gente estaba en autentico pánico. La primera vez que una nave había llegado a la cuidad de Nueva York, había ocasionado la destrucción de una buena parte de la cuidad. De no ser por los Avengers seguramente los extraterrestres habrían arrasado con la ciudad entera y después con todo lo que se pusiera a su paso.

Ahora mismo la "ciudad luz" estaba paralizada. Cada persona estaba frente a las pantallas de sus televisores viendo una y otra vez los reportajes de la nave. Como los extraterrestres habían bajado y solo dos de ellos les habían dado una paliza a los héroes, después habían secuestrado a uno de ellos y se habían ido. Habían perdido. Los mayores héroes del planeta habían perdido.

Después de los conflictos del acta de registro hacia un par de años, los Avengers se habían desintegrado. Hoy no eran tan fuertes como habían sido en el primer ataque, así que ¿Cuánto tiempo tomaría a los extraterrestres volver a la tierra y conquistarla?

— Marinette…

— Maestro - Marinette odio el tono condescendiente con el que había dicho su nombre. No la estaba tomando en serio - Esos seres van a volver.

— Por eso mismo deberías estar en Paris, esta es tu cuidad para proteger.

— Maestro, usted sabe que eso no será así – dijo impaciente, apagando su teléfono y guardándolo en su bolsillo. Perdía el tiempo poniendo la transmisión al anciano. – ¡Debemos ir a la fuente del problema! Ellos irán por los héroes de América primero. Si estamos unidos todos, podremos dar una mejor pelea.

— No.

Y solo dijo eso. No. Tal frialdad y tranquilidad como si le negara un vaso de agua. Dio la vuelta y se puso en posición de loto ignorándola. Marinette podría haber seguido peleando, podría haber tratado seguir convenciéndolo, pero supo que sería en balde.

— Sera su responsabilidad si nos atacan y caemos – y no estaba en juego solo una ciudad, sino el planeta entero.

— Es mi responsabilidad mantener los miraculous seguros. – Esa era su labor y la cumpliría. No era la primera vez que un portador quería llevar un miraculous fuera de su alcance y no había acabado bien - Si no estás de acuerdo en la forma en la que lo hago, puedes entregar el tuyo.

Marinette sintió como Tikki se pegaba más a su pecho bajo la chaqueta. Furiosa dio media vuelta y salió de allí.

La chica caminó por las calles desiertas de la ciudad sin saber a dónde ir. Sus amigos, sus padres y todo al que conocía estaba haciendo ahora mismo lo mismo. Parados delante de una pantalla, sin perderse nada de lo que se transmitía. Incluso Jaged Stone había cancelado un concierto que estaba listo para esa noche, por los eventos en Estados Unidos. Pero Marinette no podía, simplemente no podía mirar las pantallas, sabiendo que podía hacer algo y no estaba haciendo nada. Solo el Maestro Fu habría podido hacer algo para que ella pudiera tomar un avión a America y ayudar.

Marinette sentía un frio que le recorría la espalda y no podía hacer nada por quitarse esa sensación de encima. Había sido así aun antes de saber lo que pasaba en America, solo tenía la premonición de que algo malo estaba por pasar. Y ahora, después de que habían pasado horas de que las noticias de estar bajo ataque habían llegado, seguía sin hacer nada.

— ¿Harta de la televisión?

Marinette identificó enseguida la muy bien conocida voz que escuchó a su alrededor. Giró en todas las direcciones esperando verlo y finalmente lo encontró cuando miró hacía arriba y lo vio acuclillado en el alfeizar de una ventana.

— Solo… empezaban a ponerme nerviosa.

— No eres la única – El héroe de negro bajó de aquella ventana extraña poniéndose al lado de esa chica, la forma en la que se rodeaba a si misma, casi podía apostar que temblaba un poco, aunque no lo notarias si no la mirabas de cerca, tenía que estar asustada. Cuando las noticias habían llegado a los oídos de su padre, como siempre su reacción había sido enviarlo a su habitación, como si eso pudiera protegerlo del mundo, pero no podía quedarse allí. Sabía lo que ese evento haría en el humor de las personas. – El día de hoy hay tres tipos de personas en la ciudad: Los que se han quedado en casa viendo las noticias. Los que han corrido a los mercados a hacer compras de pánico. Y los que han aprovechado la distracción para hacer pillaje. De esos últimos he tenido que encargarme las últimas cuatro horas.

— ¿Ladybug no te ha ayudado? – dijo la chica sintiéndose enseguida culpable. Había estado tan concentrada en su afán de ir a la fuente del problema, que había ignorado lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

— He intentado localizarla las últimas horas, pero aún no lo he logrado. – delante de su amiga, volvió a activar el localizador de su bastón. La línea de comunicación seguía muerta del lado de su compañera - Una pena, en un día tan agitado como este, solo la luz de su presencia lo iluminaria.

La chica habría deseado decirle que su compañera estaría a su lado pronto, pero antes de poder intentarlo, una patrulla pasó a toda velocidad a su lado, señal inequívoca de que había problemas en algún lado.

— Y ese es mi llamado – dijo el gato negro alargando su bastón – _Mademoiselle_, le recomendaría que se pusiera en algún lugar seguro. Las calles pueden ir poniéndose más peligrosas a lo largo de este día.

— Lo hare Chat Noir, gracias.

— Con su permiso.

Y con un par de saltos sobre los tejados el gato negro se alejó. Y mientras se alejaba, Marinette buscó un lugar discreto y decidido no perder más tiempo y seguir a su compañero, había demasiado que hacer.

[…]

El sol estaba a punto de esconderse cuando los dos famosos super héroes de la ciudad finalmente pudieron hacer una pausa. Sentados en la cima de la torre Eiffel, un poco exhaustos mientras veían pasar las patrullas anunciando la ley marcial por aquella noche.

Con el paso del día las cosas se habían ido poco a poco a peor. Las noticias venían ahora de Wakanda. Noticias de como varias naves habían literalmente chocado como meteoritos cerca de su territorio y como cientos quizá miles estaban intentando invadirla. Entonces todas las voces de alarma habían empezado a sonar en el mundo, allí sí que la gente había empezado a salir a la calle a conseguir provisiones preparándose para una guerra o una invasión, o a causar vandalismo. Por más que Chat Noir y Ladybug habían querido levantar la voz para tranquilizar a la gente de la cuidad de Paris, había sido inútil.

Y no podía culparlos.

Una parte de Marinette había querido solo quitarse el traje e ir a casa con sus padres. Pero Ladybug y Chat Noir eran los héroes de Paris, era su deber quedarse y proteger a la gente. Con este pánico los dos habían estado seguros de que en cualquier momento habría alguna persona akumatizada, pero quizá incluso Papillon había sabido que no era el mejor momento para esto. Solo hasta que los CRS (Compagnies républicaines de sécurité) empezaron a acordonar las calles y replegar a los civiles a sus casas, es que pudieron darse un respiro. Solo para enterarse que los extraterrestres habían logrado penetrar las barreras de Wakanda y la batalla había empezado.

— Deberías… deberías ir a casa Chat – dijo la heroína mientras escuchaba las sirenas de las patrullas cerca de su casa – tus padres podrían estar preocupados por ti.

— Lo dudo mucho – dijo con cierta amargura. Su padre seguiría escuchando en este momento su audio de practica en su habitación bajo llave, pero seguro no entraría para estar seguro si realmente estaba bien – preferiría seguir afuera ayudando.

— Seriamos de mucha mayor ayuda en la pelea en Wakanda – Ladybug pudo sentir como le temblaba la voz, no importaba si había pasado horas rescatando y deteniendo criminales. Todo esto era como intentar poner parches en una presa a punto de reventar - todos nosotros lo seriamos.

— No lo dudo _my lady_ – Por no agregar que sería genial poder conocer a los super héroes de América, eran simplemente geniales y sería como un sueño pelear a su lado - pero veo complicado poder atravesar todo África.

— Estaríamos a medio camino ahora mismo. Quizá si hubiésemos hablado con el alcaide, con el primer ministro, si el maestro Fu no se hubiera negado a llamar a Rena, a Queen Bee a…

Ladybug apretó sus labios callándose a sí misma frustrada, se sentó en una de las vigas apretando los puños. Ya era tarde para cualquiera de esas cosas. Lo que fuera a pasar, lo que había empezado en Wakanda ya estaba en marcha y sin duda los alcanzaría.

— Estaremos bien – trató de tranquilizar a su compañera, el gato negro. Nunca la había visto tan preocupada, Ladybug siempre era tan segura de ella misma que se sentía incluso un poco indefenso al verla así.

— No sabes eso, Chat.

— Lo sé _my lady_ – dijo y tomó una de las manos de su amada para poner un beso sobre ella – pero si estamos juntos, sé que lograremos que todo esté bien.

— Es solo que… tengo… el presentimiento de que algo muy malo va a pasar. – La heroína cerró su mano alrededor de la de su compañero, permitiéndose un momento el consuelo de la fuerza de esa mano. – He tenido esta sensación en mi pecho todo el día y me siento impotente por no poder hacer nada para evitarlo, por no saber ni siquiera de que es a lo que tengo… tengo miedo.

Y la premonición no fue falsa. Pero ni en sus más locos sueños Marinette hubiera podido siquiera imaginar que es lo que pasaría.

Allí delante de sus ojos. Solo fue… irreal. Lo vio ocurrir delante de ella y no pudo creer lo que sus ojos vieron, su imaginación tenía que estarla engañando.

Un segundo antes Chat Noir estaba allí sonriente como siempre, optimista y con una chispa de diversión que la hacía sentir un poco menos asustada y al siguiente la transformación del héroe se había interrumpido, el brillo color neón lo recorrió de pies a cabeza dejando allí a un muy asombrado Adrien Agreste, el pequeño espíritu de la destrucción salió como expulsado de él.

— Ladybug…

— Adrien…

La heroína sintió como el aire le faltó. Sintió exactamente como si algo o alguien la hubiera golpeado tan fuente en el pecho, que se había quedado sin aire. Quiso alcanzarlo, quiso ir hasta donde Chat Noir, hasta donde Adrien estaba. No le importaba siquiera lo que acababa de descubrir. Un instinto poderoso de querer protegerlo, sostenerlo contra "algo" era tan sobrecogedor que la mantenían helada, yendo en contra de su instinto.

— Algo ocurre – dijo el joven de ojos verdes asustado, quitándose el anillo plateado de su mano y extendiéndolo donde ella estaba – cuida a…

Y como si Adrien fuera de paja y alguien se hubiera acercado con un cerillo, empezó a volverse ceniza. Una ceniza negra empezó a ser barrida por el viento, el anillo cayó de su mano, repiqueteó en una de las vigas de la torre y empezó a caer al vacío bajo sus pies.

Ladybug intentó atrapar las cenizas con sus manos, pero estas solo se resbalaron entre sus dedos como aire vacío.

Tenía que ser una pesadilla. Fue el primer pensamiento de la heroína. Aún estaba en cama, su alarma sonaría en cualquier momento o Tikki empezaría a brincar sobre su pecho como hacía cuando intentaba despertarla. Las personas no se desvanecen en medio de la nada como si estuvieran hechos de algodón de azúcar bajo la lluvia. Lagrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas, esperando. Quería despertar, ¡Por favor, quería despertar de esa pesadilla!

Pero no despertó. Gritos de horror empezaron a llenar la ciudad entera. Era imposible, pero aparentemente estaba despierta y todo era real.

_Fin capitulo 1_

_26 de junio de 2019_

_10:00 p.m._

_Nota de autor: Se lo que estan pensando y si esta historia es una locura, pero que puedo decir la idea dio vueltas en mi cabeza desde infinity war y solo esperaba ver un par de veces end game para intentarlo, es una historia muy cortita de 3 capitulos._

_Me gusta hacerme regalos de cumpleaños_

_¿Reviews?_

_Tata _

_Mimi chan_


	2. Aniversario

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro. El UCM pertenece también a Disney._

_: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

**_The Decimation_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

_El tercer aniversario._

Los días de primavera eran tan soleados. Tanto que podía llegar a odiarlos.

Marinette despertó con el sonido de un pequeño ruiseñor en su ventana cantando alegremente mientras una mañana perfecta de sol y un viento fresco movía las cortinas.

—Marinette, buenos días. – saludó Tikki, con la misma amabilidad de siempre.

—Buenos días Tikki – con cierto cansancio se levantó de su cama, la noche pasada se había dormido muy tarde después de su ronda nocturna.

—Hace demasiado sol para ser un buen día, merecemos por lo menos dos horas más de oscuridad y sueño.

Marinette vio flotar a el kwami de la destrucción y caer de estomago en una de las orillas de la cama sin demasiados deseos de moverse de allí.

—Buenos días a ti también Plagg – la chica paso una mano por la cabeza del kwami que crispo un momento sus orejas con placer — y sí, francamente estoy de acuerdo.

Pero lamentablemente no podían darse ese lujo. Bostezando con pereza Marinette se levantó de su cama y empezó su rutina diaria para alistarse para su día. Mientras ella se daba una ducha Tikki y Plagg fueron a la planta baja y pusieron a trabajar la cafetera y pusieron pan a tostar mientras la TV sonaba de fondo.

—Hoy 27 de abril se cumple un año más desde los sucesos en Wakanda y "la ejecución". – una Nadja Shamak vestida con un traje negro de luto con una pantalla verde a sus espaldas donde se reproducían algunas imágenes que se habían transmitido desde Wakanda en la fecha citada hablaba por la pantalla que nadie veía – Como todos sabemos el día de hoy un ser extraterrestre llegó a la tierra con un extraño poder que… — Nadja se interrumpió un momento, respiró profundo y continuó – la mitad de la población en el planeta desapareció, no solo los seres humanos si no también la mitad de todas las especies que habitaban el planeta…

La televisión cambió a un canal donde en ese momento se estaban transmitiendo dibujos animados. Tikki y Plagg miraron a Marinette en los escalones de la habitación sosteniendo el control remoto de la televisión.

—Yo también encuentro realmente estúpido que tengan que hacer un resumen de lo que todo mundo sabe – dijo con amargura el pequeño espíritu gatuno mientras metía una pieza más de pan en la tostadora.

—Y es cruel para ella – respondió al ser consciente de lo que Nadja había perdido ese día. Manon era tan pequeña para… - Creo que podemos saltarnos el noticiero esta mañana.

—¿Podemos saltarnos también el día de trabajo?

—Me encantaría, pero no – dijo terminando su café con pesar, solo de pensar en esa fecha sentía como una bilis amarga le subía por la garganta – Come un buen trozo de Camembert, Plagg. Hoy no será un lindo día.

No más de una hora más tarde su chofer había llegado por ella a su departamento, tan puntual como siempre. Era una desgracia divertida ya no tener la excusa del tráfico en prácticamente ninguna cuidad del mundo.

En algunos minutos habían llegado a la embajada norte americana donde estaba su oficina. Después de estar yendo y viniendo todos los días por más de dos años, nadie le pedía alguna identificación o nada por el estilo. Recorrió el camino acostumbrado en los pasillos del edificio hasta el sótano. No tenía desde luego la oficina más bonita, pero cumplía su cometido.

Cuando abrió la puerta, vio a la joven mujer que sobre saltada había tirado al piso algunas carpetas.

—Te dije que no te quedaras aquí – la noche anterior cuando la había llamado, había estado allí metida monitoreando y aparentemente allí se había quedado a dormir – terminaras enfermándote si no vas a dormir a tu cama.

—Duermo mejor aquí en el hotel francamente – dijo la joven y hermosa mujer acomodando de nuevo las carpetas en el escritorio y disimuladamente limpiando algo de saliva de su mejilla.

—Terminaras perdiendo el hotel si no vas allí de vez en cuando.

—Los empleados pueden llevarlo muy bien por ellos mismos – Chloé se levantó y encendió una maquina de capuchino que había instalado en el lugar - y no es como si Paris fuera tan turístico como hace tres años.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió anoche? Yo estuve en los distritos del norte.

—Mucho de lo acostumbrado – por mucho que disfrutara usar los poderes de Polen, era mucho más practico monitorear la cuidad desde un ordenador y dejar a la policía hacer la labor más tediosa. Queen Bee era una super heroína, no tenía la necesidad de pelear con criminales comunes y corrientes - lo más interesante fue que de nuevo intentaron robar el Louvre. ¿Acaso Thanos no pudo ser un poco más inteligente y llevarse solo a estas pestes?

—Chloé – Marinette no pudo detenerse de regañar a su compañera, le sentaban pesimo las bromas sobre ese tema. Especialmente ese día.

—Tú también lo piensas Dupain – A lo largo de los últimos dos años habían estado prácticamente trabajando codo a codo, ahora sabía que Marinette Dupain Cheng no era tan mojigata como aparentaba - no te engañes.

—Solo un par de veces a la semana – admitió finalmente con un suspiro, mientras se acercaba a la maquina por el segundo café del día - ¿Alguna actividad de Papillon?

—No, pero si es como los otros dos años es mejor que estemos preparados.

Solo de recordar el ataque desesperado que Papillon había ocasionado el día después de la ejecución le daba escalofríos. Había habido 5 personas akumatizadas al mismo tiempo y con la falta de Chat Noir y también de Rena Rouge no había sido una batalla fácil. Casi, y solo casi no podía culpar a Papillon en esa ocasión, "_primero mi esposa, ahora mi hijo, que más piensa arrebatarme la vida_" había reclamado cuando había perdido la batalla, lo había dicho de una forma tan dolorosa que aun el día de hoy le causaba un hueco en el estómago al recordarlo.

Después de eso había desaparecido por todo un año, hasta el siguiente aniversario de la invasión. Su aparición solo vino a ocasionar histeria en la gente, demasiada gente estaba frente a las placas de los desaparecidos rindiéndoles tributo. Cuando uno de ellos, lleno de dolor y culpas había sido akumatizado, prometiendo hacer desaparecer y hacer que se reunieran con sus seres queridos, cientos de personas se pusieron voluntariamente al alcance del akuma y fueron transformados en ceniza, ante la histérica visión de miles.

Había sido un infierno de pelea hasta que _Black Widow_ había aparecido a pelear a su lado. En cuanto la vio, aunque era uno de los miembros de los vengadores con menos perfil publico, era una personalidad inconfundible, cabe resaltar que sus métodos eran más agresivos y efectivos que los suyos, si no le hubiera explicado lo que pasaba, muy probablemente la victima del akuma no hubiese sobrevivido.

Cuando el poder del miraculous regresó a toda la gente de regreso y ninguno de ellos se había reunido con los desaparecidos, el humor de la ciudad fue un desastre. Siguió un mes entero de vandalismo y motines por la ciudad. Con solo un año, en el que en la ciudad no se había podido restablecer un adecuado cuerpo de policía o siquiera un alcalde, todo estaba fuera de control. Cuando Carapace y Queen Bee se unieron a ella en medio de los disturbios, sintió un alivio tan grande que lloro por un día entero.

Dos cosas buenas habían resultado del primer año. Los avengers sobrevivientes prometieron que acudirían en caso de que hubiera más problemas en el país y habían vuelto a los héroes milagrosos miembros honorarios. Y había convencido a Nino y Chloé, de no regresar sus miraculous.

Quizá no era la decisión más honesta posible, pero la ciudad necesitaba héroes y la confianza de Ladybug en el maestro Fu estaba gravemente fracturada hasta el punto de no retorno. Cuando el anciano había ido hacia ella y le había pedido el anillo de Chat Noir, había puesto el ultimo clavo en el ataúd. Chat le había pedido a ella que cuidara de Plagg y lo haría. Además ni ella, Chloé, o tampoco Nino usarían nunca los miraculous de la forma en la que lo usaba Papillon. Eran héroes, disfrutaban protegiendo a la ciudad que amaban y nunca París los había necesitado tanto como ahora.

Aunque… la tentación estaba siempre allí, junto con el conocimiento de que los poderes de la creación y la destrucción juntos eran capaces de conceder un deseo muy poderoso. Un deseo que quizá pudiera traer a alguien de… donde quiera que los caídos habían ido. Solo la seguridad de que Adrien jamás podría haber estado de acuerdo con esa decisión, había sido lo que había evitado que Marinette hiciera una locura.

Ojala y Papillon hiciera lo mismo. El año pasado había logrado akumatizar a alguien que tenía la habilidad de tomar la apariencia de cualquier persona, incluyendo a alguno de los desaparecidos. Lo había intentado con Chat Noir y por primera vez en todo el tiempo siendo Ladybug, Marinette descargó autentica ira sobre un akumatizado, lo golpeó tan gravemente que fue Queen Bee quien tuvo que meterse en medio para que no asesinara a alguien.

Casi tenía miedo de lo que este año podía pasar.

La realidad la trajo de regreso cuando el comunicador que los avengers habían dejado en la embajada anuncio una comunicación entrante. Chloé que estaba más acostumbrada a esta tecnología lo activó, la imagen de la actual líder de los vengadores se desplegó por la habitación.

—Bonjour Marinette,Chloé - saludó formalmente Black Widow.

—Dobryj vyéchyer, Natasha – respondió al saludo Marinette.

Ambas mujeres rieron por la broma interna, las dos pensando por un momento que quizá sería la única risa de aquel día.

—¿Cuál es el reporte de Francia? – La viuda negra fue directa al grano, tenía un planeta entero para monitorear ese día.

—Los homenajes están en curso por el momento sin ningún contra tiempo. Aun así, estamos alertas considerando lo que ha pasado en años pasados. – Chloé le extendió una carpeta con el reporte que mensualmente se hacía a la sede de los vengadores - En Vichy finalmente el agua del Allier está bajando y la gente empieza a dejar los refugios y esta regresando a casa.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó en Flamanville? – Las noticias de un posible accidente nuclear estaban dando vueltas por el mundo desde hacia una semana.

—La explosión fue en un centro de máquinas, lejos del reactor. – la población de toda Francia no había estado tranquila hasta que alguien en quien confiaran había ido a investigar. Era irónico pensar que confiaran más en super héroes con máscaras, que en el cascaron del gobierno que había quedado - Yo misma entre en el lugar y lo comprobé.

—Una preocupación menos – la mujer suspiró realmente aliviada - lo último que necesitamos es otro desastre nuclear como el de España.

—En París sigue el gobierno provisional – intervino la joven rubia que nunca dejaba de tocar ese tópico – los censos nunca terminan de ser exactos y sin eso elecciones son imposibles.

—Lo mismo pasa en Norteamerica, supongo que será así por un par de años más.

—La economía sigue medio detenida, pero poco a poco empieza a moverse de nuevo. El Louvre abrió finalmente sus puertas el mes pasado, la perdida de las obras fue finalmente de un 15%.

—Irónicamente la mayoría fue arte conterporaneo – agregó Chloé - las viejas momias están como si nada.

—Sobrevivieron miles de años sin nosotros, seguro sobrevivirán aún más.

—Por el momento es lo único urgente que reportar, Natasha.

—Estaré al pendiente de lo que pase el día de hoy. Manten tu comunicador encendido.

—Lo hare.

—Suerte el día hoy.

Y con ese último deseo, la comunicación se terminó. Chloé empezó a apagar el comunicador Marinette se sentó en su propio escritorio abriendo una gaveta donde Plagg y Tikki descansaban, Polen pronto los siguió. Tal vez debió mencionarle sobre la redada contra la _unione Corse_, pero aun antes de la ejecución, con ellos era un cuento de nunca acabar.

—¿Debimos decirle lo de Gabriel Agreste? – Chloe se acercó y se sentó en su escritorio pasando un dulce de miel a su kwami.

—No creo que la muerte de un diseñador de Paris sea importante en el aspecto nacional – respondió con lamento Marinette, mirando envidiosa a los animados kwamis que solo necesitaban estar juntos para ser felices.

—Supongo que no, la gente sigue muriendo de tristeza aun después de tres años por todas partes.

Morir de tristeza era solo un decir. En realidad, el Sr. Agreste había sido diagnosticado con cáncer en los pulmones hacia poco menos de un año, pero ciertamente la muerte de su hijo había sido un agravante para que el diseñador decidiera no pelear contra su enfermedad y la semana pasada había perdido la vida.

Al menos él…

Al menos él ya no tendría que seguir extrañando a Adrien cada día.

[…]

El día finalmente había terminado. Los memoriales marcharon tal y como se habían tenido planeados y aunque algunas personas aprovecharon el momento vulnerable de todos para organizar pillaje y saqueos nada más había pasado.

Lady Noir estaba de pie en lo alto de la torre Eiffel viendo como la cuidad empezaba a encender sus luces. Hoy no había música, no había cancan en el _mouline rouge_, no había jazz en la zona roja. Los parisinos hoy tenían a la ciudad de luto y Marinette pensó en hacer lo mismo, pero… ¿A dónde iba ella a volver?

Vio hacia _Les Champs Élysées_ donde las placas con los caídos estaban erigidas como lapidas sin cuerpos. Allí además del de Adrien y Alya, también estaban los nombres de sus padres. Aquel día al ver desaparecer a Adrien había ido directo a casa, había ignorado intencionalmente los gritos de pánico y el llanto de la cuidad entera con tal de ir con sus padres rogando que estuvieran bien, no se molestó en soltar su transformación y buscó en cada habitación. Tuvo que afrontar la realidad, cuando evitó que el horno de pan explotara, su padre jamás habría dejado el horno encendido y trabajando, podía destruir la casa entera. Afuera empezó a escucharse sirenas de policía en el eco de una cuidad medio vacía, después carros de bomberos y finalmente sirenas anunciando un toque de queda.

La tv que probablemente su madre habia dejado encendida, anunciaba el acontecimiento. En todos los lugares del mundo gente había desaparecido, el internet estaba a reventar con videos caseros de como personas solo se habían desvanecido en una nube de ceniza. Intentó llamar a Alya con un terrible presentimiento pues su amiga no había intentado marcarle a ella antes, la línea estaba desaparecida, el numero directamente no existía. Quiso creer que era que todo mundo estaba ahora mismo intentando comunicarse con sus seres queridos, pero sabía que no. Recibió una llamada de Nino, también buscaba a Alya y Adrien. Recibió otra llamada de su abuela que le devolvió el alma al cuerpo, al menos lloraron juntas, cuando le dijo que sus padres estaban desaparecidos. En la noche incluso recibió una llamada de Chloé que estaba inconsolable pues no encontraba a su padre por ningún lado y Sabrina no respondía su teléfono.

Fue solo hasta el día siguiente que encontró a Plagg dormido sobre su cama junto a Tikki que recordó que el anillo de Chat Noir estaba perdido, nadie lo había encontrado o le había dado uso, después siguió el ataque de Papillon y el tiempo perdió todo significado.

Lady Noir se abrazó a si misma deseando dejar de llorar, todos esos recuerdos eran demasiado duros para poder enfrentarlos sola, pero no había nadie. Chloé ahora mismo estaba con su madre buscando el consuelo de la pérdida de su padre, y Nino estaba seguro con su familia de la que no había perdido a nadie.

—Plagg, _Detransforme moi_ – susurró para quedarse aun de pie mirando hacia los Campos Eliseos, el resplandor de pequeñas velas que los dolientes habían dejado allí ese día llegaba hasta la torre Eiffel.

—Niña… - la pequeña criatura llamó a la joven que solo miraba la nada, silenciosa y con los ojos brillantes y rojos.

—¿Quieres algo de queso Plagg? – ofreció Marinette tratando de fingir una sonrisa.

—Yo también lo extraño.

Esta vez la joven heroína no pudo detener sus lágrimas y se soltó a llorar como un torrente sin poder parar, mientras Plagg se aferró a su cuello consolando a su nueva portadora, deseando poder hacer algo por darle algo de paz. Agradecido de que al menos Papillon hoy no había hecho las cosas peor.

_Fin capitulo 2_

_3 de julio de 2019_

_10:15 p.m._

_nota de autora: Me creeran que en la ultima parte me salio una lagrima, Igual estaba sensible por que al dia siguiente cumplia años o que traigo un lag de sueño de 5 meses, una cosa y un monton al mismo tiempo._

_Me encanta este Headcanon, adoro la idea de que si existen los heroes milagros existen tambien pueden facilmente en el mismo universo existir los de Marvel y DC y espero un dia poder explorar mas la idea. La historia sera muy corta por que les recuerdo que tengo una personita de 5 meses de vida y mi tiempo libre es como una quincena en dia de pago xD._

_¿Reviews?_

_Tata_

_Mimi chan_


	3. Regreso

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

_: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

**_The Decimation_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

**_Regreso_**

El gramófono en medio de la mesa parecía una granada activa. Esa era la única analogía que podía hacer con su emoción en ese momento. Como tener delante de ti una bomba y saber que estas por salir volando por los aires.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa? – los penetrantes ojos azules coronados por unas sombrías ojeras miraron al pequeño hombre ante ella con un defensa alta.

— Significa que estoy pasándote el pestillo, Marinette – el anciano empujó el tocadiscos más cerca de la joven mujer. La que incluso se inclinó hacia atrás, alejándose físicamente de la caja — Lo has ganado.

El maestro Fu había llegado a la puerta de la casa de los Dupain Cheng buscando a la única sobreviviente, suplicándole un par de minutos de su tiempo. Marinette lo dejó pasar aun con desconfianza. Un día había sido una persona que le había inspirado el mayor respeto, siempre lo había creído sabio, un día había sido su consejero. Pero había roto su confianza y para eso no había vuelta atrás.

— Hace cinco años tuviste razón. – el maestro Fu activó la combinación para abrir la caja. Los miraculous estaban tal como los recordaba. La mariposa y el pavo real aun perdidos, la abeja, la tortuga, la Catarina y… el gato, ausentes — Lo que sentiste era real y yo lo sabía, yo también podía sentir cosas. La energía que se estaba reuniendo solo podía ser convocada por un objeto o en esa ocasión una colección de objetos en el universo. Y los miraculous no son nada, en comparación con las gemas del infinito.

Marinette se sentó frente al anciano en la mesa de su pequeño comedor. No iba a ser obtusa e iba a escuchar, ya no era una niña que se guiara solo por la fuerza de su necedad.

— Si hubieses ido — el anciano se escuchó triste, pesaroso — solo habría sido para perder o para morir.

— Los miraculous son para proteger, con el poder del miraculous…

— Lo siento, pero no – el anciano no la dejó continuar, no porque no tuviera la razón. Pero tener la razón y saber la verdad no eran la misma cosa — Debí explicártelo ese día, pero me molestaba que quisieras anteponer tu voluntad a la mía. Tengo cientos de años y sigo siendo así de infantil. Sabes ahora lo que las gemas del infinito podían hacer, solo con desearlo podían haber destruido los miraculous. Amó a esas criaturas y mi amor me cegó, olvide para que fueron creados, que no era para ser blancos de mi cariño.

— Sé que no podíamos hacer nada – Le había costado años a Marinette comprender eso. Lo había negado por mucho, pero al final sabía que si el poder de los miraculous no era suficiente para detener a Papillon, ¿Cómo podrían hacer frente a alguien como Thanos? — Pero… tampoco hicimos nada para ayudar y por eso… — Marinette cerró los ojos con fuerza deteniendo las lágrimas – por eso Chat Noir, ya no está aquí.

— Lamento tu dolor.

— Deseo todos los días haber sido capaz de hacer algo para protegerlo. – no quería llorar, no delante del maestro Fu al menos, aun no era digno de mostrarle tal debilidad. - A Chat a mis padres, a mi mejor amiga, pero desaparecieron en medio de cenizas. Uno de ellos delante de mí.

— Pronto te sentirás mejor, querida.

— No sé cómo eso podría ser posible. – Todo mundo le decía lo mismo, que el tiempo curaría sus heridas — El daño que nos han hecho fue demasiado. No sé, nadie sabe aún después de cinco años si estamos yendo a algún lugar en este planeta medio vacío.

— Solo ten fe, Marinette. Todo tiene una solución.

— Excepto la muerte.

— La muerte no es la única respuesta a la ausencia, Marinette.

Marinette había odiado en silencio esa forma criptica en la que el maestro Fu hablaba siempre. Quizá si hubiese sido más claro antes, ellos… que más daba lo que hubiese podido pasar, era inútil pensarlo. Respiró profundo y se enfrentó a la tarea que el anciano le ponía delante.

— ¿Qué quiere que haga con los miraculous?

— Quiero que los cuides. – el anciano miró la caja con melancolía, después de tantos años cuidando de ellos, conviviendo con las criaturas milagrosas. Pero había fallado una vez, no quería permitir que eso pasara de nuevo en este mundo que necesitaba tanto de héroes - Yo he cumplido mi etapa con ellos y me equivoque al no dejarte intentar hacer algo con ellos. Has demostrado que los usaras solo para el bien, has sabido escoger sabiamente a los portadores. Ellos estarán bien contigo.

Cuidar de ellos. Marinette vio los miraculous restantes, sintió como el estómago se le hacía nudos y casi se sentía como se quemaba al ver el miraculous del zorro. ¿Cómo iba a cuidar los miraculous si no dejaba de pensar en las personas que los habían usado y ya no estaban allí?

— Ten fe, Marinette, la fe es una de las fuerzas más poderosas del mundo junto al amor.

El anciano se levantó dejándola sola con la caja donde descansaban todas las joyas milagrosas. Se quedó sentada y en silencio.

Fe.

¿Dónde nace la fe en un corazón roto?

Marinette cerró la caja y la tomó, se quedó de pie un momento sin saber qué hacer con ella, al final tomó una decisión y la llevó a la habitación de sus padres. Allí todo parecía congelado e imperturbable en el tiempo, sin el olor del perfume de gardenias de su madre o el constante olor a azúcar y harina de su padre. Puso la caja junto a todas las fotos que había recogido en la casa. Quizá allí, al resguardo del recuerdo de sus padres, los miraculous estarían seguros, allí donde tenía ocultos sus recuerdos hasta el día que no la perturbaran tanto.

[…]

— Vamos, Natasha. Contesta.

Ladybug vio como la línea de comunicación seguía vacía. No importaba cuantas veces usara el comunicador que los avengers le habían dado, este se mantenía apagado. "Lo prometieron, maldita sea". Natasha había prometido que si necesitaba ayuda, ellos estarían allí y justo el único momento que de verdad sentía que necesitaban apoyo no respondían.

— Basta Ladybug, nos haremos cargo nosotros – dijo Queen Bee cuando llegaron a su destino.

Ladybug miro con aprensión el escenario que les daba la bienvenida. Cientos de akumas revoloteando como un enjambre desesperado sobre la elegante mansión de los Agreste.

Tenía miedo. Después de dos años sin enfrentar ningún akuma, había albergado realmente la esperanza que Papillon renunciara a su propósito. Había sido una ilusión tonta, lo que aparentemente había estado haciendo su enemigo era reunir un ejército. ¿Podrían un puñado de héroes contra cientos de akumas?

— No sé… si podremos… – admitió Ladybug sin poder ocultar su temor.

— ¡Quieres dejar de ser tan gallina! – le respondió Queen Bee realmente enojada, podía ser la líder, pero a veces la actitud de Ladybug, depresiva y asustadiza era irritante, completamente ridícula. — Podremos. Y si no es así, entonces ¿Qué tenemos que perder?

Aun podían perder París. Pensó enseguida Ladybug, pero no quiso decirlo en voz alta. Aun podían dejar que los akumas consumieran el corazón de lo que quedaba de la gente de la ciudad.

Dos años Papillon había estado desaparecido para esto. Marinette había despertado esa mañana para escuchar de la televisión como cientos de mariposas negras estaban como un hervidero sobre la mansión Agreste, no se habían movido de allí, pero lo harían, ¿Para qué sino convocar tantos akumas? Eran cientos, quizá un par de miles y si alcanzaban a la gente.

¡No! Ladybug se obligó a sepultar esa idea en su cabeza, no podía permitir que eso pasara, no perdería París… Chat Noir nunca le hubiera perdonado rendirse sin pelear.

Quizá porque los habían estado esperando, apenas los héroes milagrosos habían llegado a la mansión, las puertas se abrieron dejando que una figura saliera de la vivienda del desaparecido diseñador. Pero no era Papillon. Era una mujer completamente vestida de negro, sosteniendo un abanico de plumas en sus manos y un vistiendo un antifaz plateado.

No tenían que ser muy inteligentes para entender que pasaba. Ladybug sintió un miedo instantáneo plantarse en su estómago al darse cuenta que alguien estaba usando los miraculous del pavorreal y la mariposa juntos y no tenía ni idea de que es lo que eso podía provocar.

— Parece que tenemos un nuevo Papillon – fue Carapace quien hizo patente lo que todos notaron.

— Gran descubrimiento, Carapace – dijo con un tono burlón, la abeja reina.

— No es tan simple, Chloé – dijo la heroína de rojo con un nudo en la garganta.

Fue cuando la mujer notó su presencia allí y los miró, no con odio o reto. Si tuviera que apostar, Ladybug podría haber dicho que los miraba con una suerte de desesperación.

— No tengo tiempo que perder – dijo la figura de negro – es una cuestión de vida o muerte. Así que dadme los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir o enfrenten las consecuencias.

— Sabe que no puedo hacer eso – intentó hacerle entender Ladybug, aunque sabía de antemano que era inútil.

— No tengo tiempo que perder – algunas de las mariposas bajaron a la altura de la mujer y tomaron figuras de grandes perros rabiosos. La mujer posó su mano sobre el lomo de uno de ellos y ordenó – traigan los miraculous, mátenlos si es necesario.

Una batalla terrible empezó. Era muy complicado pelear con estas bestias. En cuanto derrotaban a una, aparecían dos más. Era una pelea inútil a no ser que encontraran la forma de acabar con todas las mariposas y no tenían idea de cómo era siquiera posible que esta persona hubiera reunido tantos akumas. No es como si uno hubiese quedado libre y se hubiera reproducido, no había una mariposa reina, era como si durante todo este tiempo los hubiese estado reuniendo.

Demasiados concentrados en la pelea, los héroes milagrosos no escucharon las sirenas por toda la cuidad. No vieron las pantallas de televisión encendidas anunciando un milagro a todo alrededor del mundo y ciertamente las personas ahora mismo estaban demasiado felices e incrédulas para prestar atención a lo que pasaba en la mansión Agreste, a pesar de que era un potencial desastre.

Solo una persona estaba corriendo en esa dirección a pesar de que no sabía lo que estaba pasando. No tenía en realidad idea de nada. Un momento antes había estado en la torre Eiffel y había sentido como perdía su transformación y en lo que había parecido un parpadeo estaba en el mismo lugar, pero nada parecía normal.

Al llegar a la mansión Agreste, vio lo que sucedía frente a las puertas de su casa. Esto era… imposible, cientos de akumas, mientras Ladybug, Carapace y Queen Bee estaban peleando pero…

— ¡Ladybug! – Adrien gritó en medio de la pelea tratando de llamar su atención — ¡Ladybug!

La heroína enredó a uno de los perros monstruosos con su yoyo y tiró con fuerza, este se deshizo en medio de una nube de ceniza plateada. La heroína cayó de rodillas al piso con la respiración acelerada, no sabía qué hacer, estos monstruos no le daban tregua para convocar el Lucky Charm, si al menos….

— ¡Ladybug!

Marinette sintió un escalofrió correrle por la espalda y como el corazón se le detenía un momento. Reconocía esa voz, había vivido en sus sueños cada noche durante los últimos cinco años, giró a ver tras ella y…

— ¿Adrien?

Tenía que ser una alucinación. Un engaño quizá, un… un… sintió lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas al verlo, tal y como lo había visto la última vez, exactamente igual que la última vez en lo alto de la torre Eiffel.

Carapace se puso delante de ella y con su escudo golpeó uno de los monstruos que se descompuso de nuevo en brillante niebla.

— Ladybug, te cubriré, tú… — Carapace vio lo mismo que había dejado congelada a su compañera, sintió el mismo desasosiego que sentiría a alguien que viera a un fantasma – no es posible.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando uno de los monstruos tomó a Carapace de una pierna con una dentellada y lo arrojó lejos. Al mismo tiempo la mujer contra la que peleaban también vio a la persona que los había dejado pasmados y ella misma se detuvo.

Todo para cualquiera de los presentes era demasiado confuso. Queen Bee seguía peleando siendo ahora la única que ignoraba lo que pasaba, demasiado concentrada en pelear. Carapace había sido arrojado con tanta fuerza que sentía que la cabeza le giraba y no podía enfocar un punto. Ladybug y Adrien se miraban uno al otro sin poder creer lo que veían.

Ladybug era una adulta. Adrien supo enseguida que era la misma heroína que él conocía, pero lucía muy diferente. Su cabello era distinto igual que su traje e incluso su cuerpo era diferente, era el cuerpo de una adulta. ¿Es que por algún extraño motivo algo lo había hecho viajar en el tiempo? ¿Cómo haría para regresar? ¿Era eso lo que realmente pasaba?

— ¡Cuidado! – Le advirtió Adrien al ver uno de aquellos monstruos contra los que estaban peleando saltar sobre Ladybug tirándola al piso. Adrien quiso correr a ayudarla. Buscó a su alrededor cualquier cosa que pudiera usar como arma: un palo, una piedra lo que fuera que pudiera usar para defenderla. Pero la heroína logró sacarse al monstruo de arriba antes de que él pudiera hacer algo.

— ¡Quien quiera que seas, detén esto! – Gritó Ladybug a la mujer aun de pie frente a las puertas de la mansión. Había una sola explicación lógica para lo que veía – él… Adrien Agreste, desapareció en el chasquido.

— ¡Tú eres quien debe parar! – acusó a su vez la mujer, que había pensado en lo mismo que la heroína — Usas también el miraculous del zorro para tu beneficio, ¡No queda ningún Agreste en esta mansión, no trates de engañarme!

Ladybug no supo que responder entonces. Sino era una ilusión, ¿Qué…? Una mano sostuvo la de la heroína en ese momento, fuerte y firmemente, Ladybug miró la mano del jovencito, era la misma sensación que recordaba, pero no podía, ¡No podía ser él!

— Soy yo, lo juro.

— ¡No!, ¡Tú desapareciste, lo hiciste con todo el mundo!

Adrien sostuvo las manos de su compañera que estaba intentando escapar de él. Seguía sin entender que es lo que había pasado, pero lo poco que había podido entender le hizo entender que Ladybug creía que él no era real.

— My lady – una sonrisa que solo le pertenecía a Chat Noir, apareció en su rostro — ¿Qué debo hacer para demostrarte que soy yo?

— Chat... – nadie más que ella y el propio Adrien podía saber que él era Chat Noir. ¿Era… era posible que realmente fuera él?

— ¿Quién más podría saber eso? Quizá Plagg podría confirmártelo.

Y más lágrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de la heroína, pero por primera vez en cinco años era la alegría la que la hacía llorar. Marinette quiso poder abrazarlo, quiso preguntarle un millón de cosas pero, no era el momento.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para tomar a Adrien de un brazo y arrojarlo a un lado fuera del peligro, cuando otro de esos monstruos caninos la atacó y lo detuvo con la ayuda de su yoyo. No lo bastante rápido para detener a otro de ellos que se arrojó sobre Adrien. Afortunadamente la ayuda se presentó de donde nadie la podía estar esperando. El enorme guarda espaldas de Adrien con uno de sus grandes brazos y refunfuñando, apartó a la bestia y tomó al chico en el otro brazo sirviéndole de escudo humano.

Ladybug miró al hombre literalmente tirar a Adrien de la cintura y arrojarlo sobre su hombro como un saco de patatas para sacarlo del peligro. Ladybug había leído entre las muchas crónicas del momento del chasquido que la limusina de los Agreste se había encontrado accidentada contra una farola de la cuidad. Todos habían dado por sentado que el chofer y Adrien, con el que siempre viajaba, habían desaparecido.

Dos de las personas que se habían ido hacia cinco años estaban allí.

La mujer que estaba portando los akumas también miró al guarda espaldas sin poder creer lo que veía. Ella sabía que el _gorilla_ también había desaparecido, pero estaba allí, siguiendo la única instrucción que Gabriel Agreste le había dado y este seguía al pie de la letra "sacar a Adrien de cualquier peligro" como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

Algunas de las mariposas sobre la cabeza de esta mujer empezaron a perder su color negro. ¿Adrien y su guarda espaldas estaban allí como un eco del pasado para detenerla? Ella misma le había jurado a _Monsieur_ Agreste nunca lastimar a su hijo, además de su esposa, su hijo Adrien era la única persona que le importaba realmente en el mundo.

Y mientras la indecisión embargaba a la villana, Queen Bee fue más rápida en actuar. Se puso en su espalda y enterró el aguijón de su trompo en su hombro, la mujer quedó entonces congelada.

— ¡Ladybug!

La heroína debía sobreponerse, fue hasta donde su enemigo estaba y tomó los dos miraculous que usaba. En cuanto estuvieron en sus manos la energía obscura se desvaneció y las cientos de mariposas perdieron su color negro volviendo a la normalidad y esparciéndose por el cielo.

Por un momento a Marinette le costó trabajo reconocer a la mujer que había estado portando los miraculous. Apenas era una sombra de la mujer que ella había conocido. Estaba increíblemente delgada y parecía enferma y cenicienta además de tener el cabello poblado de canas. Más que cinco años, parecían haber pasado veinte sobre Nathalie Sancoeur.

Lo que pasó después fue demasiado confuso. Adrien Agreste, el mismo que había desaparecido hacia cinco años fue hasta donde Nathalie estaba arrodillada en el piso, preocupado evidentemente por su seguridad. Su guardaespaldas se puso a un lado de ellos extendiendo sus brazos y ninguno de los héroes milagrosos sabía realmente que hacer, pero una idea inquietante y esperanzadora empezó a formarse en la cabeza de todos ellos.

Adrien Agreste había desaparecido en el chasquido como ceniza, pero estaba allí de nuevo. ¿Y si…?

El corazón de todos los héroes de pie allí empezó a latir con fuerza. ¿Y si él no era el único que había regresado?

— Yo…. – Chloé aparentemente fue la primera que dejó entrar del todo la idea a su cabeza – yo debo ir a casa.

Ladybug y Carapace estaban pensando en lo mismo. Sin decir nada más Queen Bee se alejó del lugar seguida por Carapace. Ladybug por su parte no estaba segura de que es lo que quería hacer.

— Adrien… — tenía demasiadas preguntas, pero algo le dijo que Adrien no podía darle ninguna respuesta.

— Estaremos bien – dijo el chico que estaba ayudando a la asistente de su padre a ponerse de pie – no sé qué es lo que está pasando, pero sé que debes estar en otro lugar ahora mismo. Ve.

— Volveré pronto, mantente justo aquí, está bien.

Y aunque el corazón de una chica enamorada estaba peleando muy duro por ir con su amor, también estaba el corazón de la hija que había perdido en un chasquido a toda su familia y no quería esperar un segundo si existía una pequeña posibilidad de que hubiesen regresado también.

Cuando estuvo cerca de casa dejó ir su transformación y en la puerta de la panadería que había estado fuera de servicio vio dos figuras moviéndose dentro. Marinette no pudo evitar que las lágrimas más felices que alguna vez en la vida hubiese tenido, corrieran por su rostro. Ni siquiera sintió los pasos torpes que dio para poder entrar a la panadería y buscar los brazos de sus padres desesperada y aunque sus padres estaban confundidos de ver a su hija como una joven mujer, no dudaron en abrazarla.

Pero antes de poder comprender todo lo que pasaba en realidad, una voz que venía de ningún lado y de todas partes sonó dentro de la cabeza de Marinette, dentro de la cabeza de todo el mundo.

— _Una batalla nos espera – _una voz masculina llena de seriedad llamó a todo el que pudiera escucharla _— Thanos intenta poseer las joyas del infinito de nuevo, necesitamos héroes, a todos los héroes posibles_.

Un vórtice de luz de abrió en medio de la nada frente a la panadería de los Dupain. Marinette soltó a sus padres y corrió a su habitación, le tomó solo un momento dejar un par de Miraculous y tomar otros y aunque al salir de la habitación vio la súplica en los ojos de sus padres que aún no entendían nada, no dudo.

Si había una batalla, esta vez no iba a quedarse atrás.

Salió de la panadería y sin titubear atravesó la luz.

_Fin capítulo 3_

_28 de agosto de 2019_

_11:22 a.m._

_Nota de autora: Lo sé, lo se me he tardado horrores en seguir esta historia pero ya saben mis motivos, so sorry. Como les dije es muy cortita más que nada por falta de tiempo, solo un capítulo más y terminamos_


	4. Heroes

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

_: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

**_The Decimation_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

_Heroes_

Y había solo una palabra para describir lo que pasaba delante de sus ojos.

Apocalíptico.

El cielo era el aviso de una tormenta terrible sobre un valle lleno de destrucción y fuego. Al fondo, listo para devorar todo lo que se opusiera a su paso, había un ejército de monstruos de otro mundo, los mismos monstruos que una vez habían atacado Nueva York, todos liderados por Thanos.

El titán era tal y como lo había imaginado cualquiera. Imponente y terrorífico, había muerte en sus ojos y nada más. Marinette sintió un escalofrió helado bajar por su columna y la duda la hizo temblar. Quizás… solo había ido allí a morir.

— Sin duda, esta es una fiesta que no me pienso perder – dijo Queen Bee a su lado que en ese momento parecía poseer todo el valor que a Ladybug le faltaba – una alegría que todos hayan decidido unirse.

Marinette volteó un momento atrás, del túnel de luz vio aparecer la figura de Carapace y también la de Alya y la de Adrien a su lado.

— ¿Marinette? – Fue Alya quien la reconoció a pesar de los cambios que había obrado sobre ella los años. Adrien solo pudo mirarla estupefacto a su lado

— Dupain es Ladybug – dijo Queen Bee a la que le urgía empezar de una vez la pelea – ¿Podemos guardar la escena de sorpresa para después? no quiero perderme la oportunidad de patear algunos traseros. Ese imbécil me hizo pasar cinco años de infierno y me los pienso cobrar.

Pero Alya y Adrien no podían dejar de verla sorprendidos. Mas círculos de luz empezaron a abrirse a todo su alrededor y más héroes estaban llegando.

— Queen Bee, tiene razón – dijo Ladybug avanzando hacia ellos y extendiendo el miraculous del zorro y el gato negro a sus portadores – peleemos ahora y si sobrevivimos, podremos hablar después.

\- Un infierno de plática, chica – dijo Alya casi como una amenaza, aun no se podía creer que su amiga fuera la heroína que tanto admiraba. Pero aún no se terminaba de creer todo lo que le habían dicho que había pasado las últimas dos horas o cinco años como quisiera verlo – quiero toda la historia.

\- _Transforme moi_ – Marinette convoco su kwami y giro para ver de nuevo lo que los esperaba – te prometo la exclusiva como siempre.

Los dos chicos tomaron sus miraculous y las pequeñas criaturas volvieron a la vida, pero aunque estaban felices de volver a verse, un llamado más urgente les aviso que no tenían tiempo.

— _¡Vengadores!_ – la transformación de los dos héroes milagrosos se activó al mismo tiempo, que todos los héroes estaban reunidos en el campo de batalla – _unidos_.

La batalla sería un frenesí de principio a fin, eso era evidente. Los ejércitos de héroes se arrojaron contra los ejércitos de Thanos con fiereza. De pronto lo que habían estado enfrentando unas horas antes, parecía más bien un calentamiento. Estos monstruos extraterrestres no explotaban en niebla dorada cuando los atrapaba con su yoyo, estos seguían avanzando hasta que los arrojaba a un lado con un golpe que los dejaba fuera de combate. Aquí no habría un conjuro mágico que volvería todo a la normalidad cuando la batalla terminara, aquí si una de esas criaturas los capturaba, morirían.

Ladybug se tomó un momento para ver cómo iban los demás. Nino le servía de escudo a Rena Rouge que con su flauta golpeaba son piedad todo lo que los tratara de alcanzar, mientras Queen Bee parecía estarlo pasando de fábula, de algún lado había sacado un arma descomunal y estaba disparando todo lo que alcanzara a su vista. Una punzada en su pecho la alcanzó al no ver a Chat Noir.

Pero en ese mismo momento el gato negro brincó delante de ella y el poder de la destrucción en su mano fue hacia el piso, este alcanzo a crear un cráter por donde decenas de extraterrestres cayeron al vacío.

— Creo que debí haber traído algo más que solo un par de trozos de camembert a esta batalla – Chat Noir vio a su compañera con una sonrisa irónica. Ladybug sintió como el miedo que quería instalarse dentro de ella se desvanecía al ver sus ojos verdes.

— ¿No has escuchado decir que gato prevenido vale por dos? – guiño un ojo para el gato negro, mientras recogía su yoyo.

— Estoy seguro que ese dicho no va así, _my lady_.

Ladybug sonrió entonces antes de verlo volver a la batalla golpeando un extraterrestre con su bastón. Pronto necesitaría un descanso y ella iba asegurarse de estar a su lado.

— Hey, Queen B – gritó a la heroína de amarillo que se había tomado un momento para acomodarse el pelo — ¿Dónde consigo uno de esos juguetes?

— La amable dama de wakanda los está repartiendo – apuntó con su cabeza, antes de volver a la batalla – dijo que podía llevar a casa este bebé.

La batalla no les estaba dando ninguna tregua. Por un lado podían ver a un gigante que estaba derribando una nave y por otra una avalancha de agua parecía suspendida en el aire esperando aplastar a todos, héroes y extraterrestres al mismo tiempo, mientras valkirias en pegasos hacían pedazos naves de otro mundo. Si no estuviera viviéndolo, simplemente no lo creería. Pero a pesar de que el ejército de los héroes estaba dando una gran batalla, la heroína de rojo no sabía exactamente como harían para ganar. Las tropas de Thanos parecían infinitas, Alya y Nino iban por su segunda transformación y Adrien por la tercera, la única que parecía resistir bien era Queen Bee aunque también parecía la más herida, un golpe en uno de sus ojos tenía una costra de sangre fea que seguro no la dejaba ver por él, pero no parecía prestarle atención. Marinette de sobra sabía que era mala idea hacer enojar a Chloé, ella simplemente no pararía hasta caer al piso.

La transformación de Ladybug se terminó después de convocar por segunda vez su lucky charm, que al parecer estaba adaptándose a esta batalla pues les había dado una cubierta de humo donde los extraterrestres no podían verlos, pero los héroes si a ellos por algunos minutos. Así que tuvo que retirarse un momento, pero Chat Noir que no iba a dejarla sola mientras estaba indefensa, la llevó a las ruinas de lo que había sido el cuartel de los vengadores. Marinette le entregó un macaron a Tikki que empezó a comer enseguida.

La heroína tomó la oportunidad de sentarse un momento sobre un escombro y cerrar sus ojos recargándose en una pared a su espalda, tomando aliento para seguir peleando. Chat Noir vio finalmente a la chica que había estado tras la máscara todos esos años

— Marinette…

— ¿Sí?

Adrien soltó una carcajada nerviosa, ¿Qué se supone que es lo que le iba a preguntar? Estaban ocurriendo tantas cosas al mismo tiempo y allí afuera había un dios griego pateando el trasero de un tipo que lo había borrado de la existencia durante cinco años, por lo que Nathalie le había dicho.

Pero Marinette no le dio oportunidad de preguntar nada. Después de cinco años de infierno tenían todos los motivos del mundo para pelear, sus padres la estaban esperando allá fuera e iba a volver y ¡Por Dios! Que iba a volver de la mano de Adrien Agreste. Fue hasta donde el chico, ahora cuatro años más pequeño que ella, estaba de pie y lo besó como había deseado hacerlo toda la vida y él no se quedó atrás, la besó con el mismo sentimiento un poco trágico y desesperado del que podía ser el primer y último beso que compartieran en la vida.

— Te amo – dijo Marinette, sintiendo diversión y alivio por algo tonto como darse cuenta de que Adrien a pesar del tiempo perdido seguía siendo más alto que ella – siempre lo hice, desde el día que te conocí.

— Marinette…

— Y no tengo idea de lo que sientas por mí – envolvió con sus manos su rostro y miro sus ojos neón - pero quiero que lo sepas, quiero que sepas que estos cinco años que no estuviste anhelé, cada día, poder regresar el tiempo y decirte lo que sentía por ti, deseé haber sabido antes que el chico al que rechacé una y otra vez era la persona que amaba. Me odié cada día por no haber tenido el valor a tiempo. Pensé que te había perdido.

— Te amo también – dijo él sintiéndose tan feliz por tener sus sentimientos correspondidos finalmente.

— No me importa si me lo dices a mí o a Ladybug – y no le importaba realmente, lo único que le importaba es que estaba de regreso - voy a hacer que nunca más me dejes, así tenga que amarrarte a uno de los portes de mi cama.

— Eso suena tentador. Espero que podamos salir vivos de esta.

— Lo haremos, no sé cómo, pero lo haremos.

Y entonces por un momento todo se hizo silencio, toda la batalla se detuvo y un sonido como un rayo retumbó a todo su alrededor. El mismo sonido escalofriante que se había dejado escuchar hacia cinco años. Marinette tomó a Adrien de la mano y pidió a lo que fuera que controlaba o creaba ese poder, que no se lo arrebataran de nuevo o que por lo menos la dejaran ir con él.

Pero entonces empezaron a notar como todo se volvía ceniza de nuevo, pero solo los extraterrestres, eran ellos los que estaban lentamente desapareciendo esta vez. Todos repentinamente se quedaron quietos viendo como sus enemigos estaban siendo barridos por el aire. Por un momento que pareció demasiado largo se quedaron solo quietos viendo como los seres extraterrestres, las naves y las armas de los enemigos se hacían polvo en el viento. Demasiado rápido o lento, no estaban realmente seguros de cómo se medía el tiempo en ese momento, fueron quedando solo los del bando contrario. De pronto ya no tenían con quien pelear. Marinette vio a Alya y Nino abrazarse sosteniéndose uno al otro. A Queen Bee arrojar su arma a un lado y caer al piso agotada y como todos los demás héroes lentamente hacían lo propio, demasiado cansados o heridos para festejar una posible victoria, había un ambiente incluso trágico en ese momento.

Marinette sintió el agarre de Adrien en su mano más fuerte y giró a verlo. Sus ojos neón la miraron con cierta confusión mesclada con alivio.

— ¿Sobrevivimos?

— Eso parece. Deberíamos ir a ayudar a los demás – y al momento de decirlo Chloé había soltado un grito de euforia y había brincado sobre Carapace emocionada ante la incrédula mirada de Rena Rouge.

— Creo que sobrevivirán sin nosotros.

Chat Noir soltó su transformación, el kwami de la destrucción salió volando para caer exhausto en la cima de la cabeza de su portador. Adrien pasó sus brazos alrededor de Marinette, Tikki floto hasta donde estaba plaga y cayó sobre él, el otro kwami ni siquiera chisto y ellos también cayeron arrodillados al suelo, humanos y kwamis habían ganado un momento de descanso

[…]

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo París parecía haber recuperado su luz. Desde la torre Eiffel podía escuchar música y gente celebrando en los campos elíseos en medio de las lapidas que ya se discutía si me mantendrían en su lugar o las quitarían.

Marinette había pensado quedarse también con sus padres todo ese día, disfrutando de la presencia por la que se había sentido famélica por tanto tiempo. Pero cuando la habían regresado por el mismo túnel de luz por el que se había ido al finalizar la batalla, explicarles a sus padres entre las muchas cosas que tuvo que explicarles de esos cinco años, que ella era Ladybug y que siempre lo había sido y que su labor era asegurarse de que la cuidad estuviera en orden en un día tan feliz, pero caótico como ese había sido una de las cosas más complicadas. Así que cuando la noche llegó sus padres le dijeron que pondrían algunas cosas en orden, limpiarían la panadería para poder empezar a echarla a andar al día siguiente y se irían a la cama, que podía salir a hacer su "trabajo" tranquilamente.

Pero quizá se había alertado sin motivo, en todo su patrullaje lo único que había visto eran casas felices recibiendo a personas que habían creído pérdidas para siempre, lo más complicado por el momento habían sido las personas que se habían quedado sin ningún lugar donde llegar. Muchas casas estaban en tan mal estado que eran inhabitables y muchas otras por el mismo motivo se habían derrumbado así que se los había guiado a los refugios ahora mismo que estaban instalados en el ayuntamiento, pero incluso allí la gente parecía demasiado feliz para causar problemas.

Quizá después de todo, podría solo regresar a casa y abrazar a sus padres hasta que todos se quedaran dormidos. Pero cuando estuvo lista para lanzar su yoyo vio aproximarse a la figura de negro que conocía demasiado bien. Se sintió casi divertida al sentir su corazón latir acelerado igual que cuando tenía catorce años.

Chat Noir se detuvo a un par de metros de Ladybug un poco sorprendido de verla en ese lugar. Este día solo parecía ponerse más y más y más confuso. Aunque siempre era maravilloso verla, tenía tanto que procesar que había esperado solo tener un momento a solas… rió con una especie de humor umbrío. Usualmente habría escogido _Notre Dame_, pero al parecer se había incendiado hasta los cimientos hacía tres años.

— Buenas noches Ladybug – saludo con tranquilidad el gato negro acercándose a la heroína.

— Buenas noches, Adrien.

Por un momento el héroe de negro se sintió extraño. Quizá por el momento lo mejor era olvidar que todo era tan extraño y solo tomar las cosas como vinieran. Ella sabía quién era él, y Adrien sabía quién era ella. En realidad no era tan sorprendente ¿verdad? No había dicho él siempre que Marinette era como su "Ladybug sin poderes".

— Buenas noches, Marinette – volvió a saludar, en ese momento solo pareció correcto.

— No voy a darle las buenas noches a Chat – dijo Marinette con una ligera risa - sería raro.

— Raro estos días alcanza una dimensión completamente nueva.

El héroe de negro se sentó en la viga de la cuidad mirando hacia los campos elíseos viendo las lámparas y los músicos alegrando la noche. Para Ladybug solo fue natural sentarse a su lado. Aspiró profundo el aire olía a pirotecnia, a aire nocturno y a cuero y este último aroma solo la hacía feliz. Muchas noches cuando Plagg y ella salían y sentía ese mismo olor sobre ella la hacía sentir como una usurpadora Lady Niore nunca sería tan buena como Chat Noir, pero portar su miraculous la hacía sentir por lo menos un momento cerca de él. Ese día todos esos momentos de tristeza se acababan. Chat Noir estaba de nuevo allí y el pensamiento la hacía sentir, así, solo feliz.

Ahora empezaba lo complicado

— ¿Cómo… cómo esta Nathalie? – preguntó la heroína.

— Enferma y agotada – respondió chat Noir con tristeza. Nathalie era una persona muy importante para él y… - está pasando la noche en el hospital. El médico me ha dicho que no ha dormido, ni comido bien en mucho tiempo y esta anémica.

— Lo lamento… - y lo hacía con sinceridad, todo el tiempo que había conocido a Adrien Nathalie era la persona adulta, además de su chofer que más cercana era a él. No quería abrir la caja de pandora por eso mismo, pero tenía que hacerlo - Yo… no sé si es prudente preguntar.

Chat sabía bien lo que su compañera quería… no, lo que debía preguntar. Aspiro aire antes de contarle lo que había descubierto ese día.

— Nathalie consiguió los miraculous de mi padre – dijo con una calmada resignación - Mi padre era Papillon.

— ¿Qué? – Marinette lo miro con incredulidad ¿Acababa de decir que si padre haba sido Papillon?

— Es una historia tan complicada que no sé ni siquiera por dónde empezar.

Cientos de preguntas le llenaron la boca a Marinette, pero si algo le habían enseñado esos cinco años había sido un montón de paciencia y saber cuándo hablar y cuando no. Adrien no necesitaba un interrogatorio, sino una compañera.

— Bueno – Ladybug meció sus piernas sobre la alta viga de la torre como si no estuvieran discutiendo algo tan serio - tengo un montón de lugares a los que debería ir, pero puedo quedarme a escuchar si la historia no es muy aburrida.

Chat Noir volteo a ver a su compañera con cierto asombro. Ladybug siempre había sido… "había" era la palabra clave, suponía.

— ¿De donde viene todo este sentido del humor, my lady?

— Quizá lleve muchas veces el miraculous del gato negro – admitió ella. Y cuando lo portaba quería llenar realmente los zapatos de Chat Noir, así que solía portarse como él. Había sido divertido.

— Algún día debes contarme esa historia. – Adrien se mesó el cabello y suspiró – ¿Escuchaste que mi padre murió?

— Sí, lo lamento mucho.

— No lo lamentes tanto, en realidad no está muerto. Solo está junto a mi madre.

Adrien se tomó un largo momento en explicarle a Marinette todo lo que había descubierto al regresar a casa. Era cierto que su padre había enfermado gravemente, pero Nathalie no dispuesta a dejarlo morir lo había puesto en animación suspendida. Lo mismo había hecho su padre con su madre hacia años cuando ella había también desarrollado una extraña enfermedad. Y ese era motivo por el que Papillon había estado buscando desesperadamente los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, para salvarla.

— Cuando desaparecí al parecer mi padre se deprimió aún mucho más y cuando por mucho tiempo no volvió a ver a Chat Noir asumió que el miraculous había desaparecido con el portador.

Marinette no había usado el miraculous de Chat justo hasta el tercer aniversario del chasquido, si Gabriel Agreste la hubiera visto ese día, si ella hubiera tenido el valor de usarlo antes ¿Habría cambiado algo?

— EL maestro Fu creyó que, como los miraculous están en un espacio diferente de la realidad no fueron afectados por el chasquido.

— El caso es – Adrien en realidad no escucho lo que había dicho - que el médico que está monitorizando a mis padres le dijo a Nathalie que las respuestas cerebrales de mi padre están más lentas… está muriendo.

— Adrien… - Marinette puso su mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

— Quizá… - Adrien sostuvo su mano sobre su hombro. No quería rendirse, quería tener esperanza y el gesto de Marinette, valía tanto para él - quizá ahora que ha escuchado mi voz, ahora que le he dicho que todos han regresado, si de algún modo en su suspensión puede escucharme… quizá solo en una ilusión tonta.

— Vamos, ese es no es el Chat que conozco – dijo la heroína dándole un codazo – él nunca se rendiría sin pelear.

Y esa es la respuesta que él había querido escuchar de su compañera. Quizá realmente era solo una ilusión tonta, quizá solo era una esperanza vana, pero al menos por un tiempo quería creer que eso podía ocurrir.

— Las industrias Agreste se fueron a la quiebra – dijo como otra de esas cosas que se había encontrado al regresar.

— La economía ha estado rota los últimos años – dijo Marinette que sabía ya que la firma Agreste se había perdido del todo cuando Gabriel había desaparecido, además de que ya había tenido muchos problemas económicos antes, como todo lo que no era una industria elemental como alimento o energía había pasado por lo mismo - Pero va a recuperarse – la recuperación de todo estaba siendo lenta, pero ahora que todos habían regresado - sabes que los premios MTV siguen produciéndose, estoy segura que la moda tiene futuro.

Adrien no pudo evitar reír al pensar en los premios MTV, un gran ejemplo de cómo la gente aún puede divertirse con algo así en medio del apocalipsis.

— Los talleres están vacíos, pero, estaba pensando en publicar solicitudes para diseñadores que quieran llenarlos – el trabajo seria monumental, pero si lo lograba, quizá ese sería otro incentivo para su padre para regresar.

— Vas a enviar una de esas solicitudes a Gotlib 12 ¿Verdad?

— Estaba pensando que más bien ¿Te interesaría hacer de directora?

Marinette lo miro con una sonrisa. Desde que la casa Agreste su mayor sueño había sido poder hacer algo por revivirla. Pero con todo lo que París necesitaba una heroína poco tiempo quedaba para la diseñadora. Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, París aún tenía a sus héroes, a todos sus héroes, asi que era el momento perfecto.

— ¿Levantar una gran casa de moda de sus cenizas? – Marinette fingió una mirada pensativa como si se estuviera pensando la propuesta.

— Llamaremos a la primera colección "ave fenix".

Marinette empezó a dejar correr ideas en su cabeza, cientos y cientos de ideas que habian quedado atrapadas en su cabeza y de las que se sentía o demasiado triste o estaba demasiado ocupada para poder desarrollarlas. Pero ahora con el apellido Agreste y con Adrien de su lado…

Marinette vio por un momento un poco preocupada al joven de dieciséis años a su lado.

Solo dieciséis años.

— Adrien…

— ¿Sí?

— Tengo 21 años.

El joven modelo miro a su compañera con esa expresión de preocupación, y casi quiso burlarse de ella.

— Yo casi diecisiete o al menos faltaban tres meses para cumplirlos cuando me fui. – dentro de todo el espectro de cosas poco más de 4 años parecía muy poco - Hoy no tengo idea que día del año es.

— Podrían arrestarme por estar contigo.

— ¿De verdad crees que alguien podría arrestar a Ladybug? Además hace un par de horas ibas a derribar ejércitos extraterrestres para volver aquí juntos.

— Puedo pelear con una horda de demonios, pero no sé si podre pelear con el hecho de que tú puedas enamorarte de una chica más joven, alguien que…

Pero los labios cálidos de Chat Noir sellaron los suyos no dejándola decir nada más, sus manos enguantadas rodearon sus mejillas y Marinette se sentía tan feliz que deseaba llorar.

— Como lo entiendo tenemos una nueva oportunidad por un milagro – dijo el gato negro apoyando su frente contra la suya - un héroe mejor que nosotros nos ha entregado un nuevo futuro, un par de años de diferencia no me van a detener.

Adrien tenía razón. Este mundo había parecido vacío por años igual que el corazón de muchas personas y hoy todo había regresado a su lugar y había una sola cosa para agradecer ese milagro. Y con ese pensamiento alcanzo de nuevo los labios del chico que amaba y se prometió pelear contra lo que fuera que debiera pelear de ese día en más.

**_Fin_**

_06 de septiembre 2019_

_12:52 a.m._

_Nota de autora: Realmente me hubiera gustado explorar un poco más este universo, me encanta la idea de tener más héroes juntos y el potencial en peleas y tramas y espero en el futuro cuando mi pequeño y adorable carcelero me dé más tiempo explorar este tipo de tramas, mientras tanto espero que hayan disfrutado esta pequeña historia conmigo._

_Tata_

_Mimi chan_


End file.
